Thuy
'Thuy '''is a Vietnamese man who is Kim's cousin and betrothed. Biography Thuy presumably grew up in the same village as Kim, as their families were close enough to agree on their betrothal when they were 13 years old. During the Resistance War Against America, Thuy sided with the Northern Vietnamese Army which for Kim was a betrayal of their country. After the death of her parents during a raid, Kim resolved that her engagement to Thuy also died with them. 1975 Years later, Thuy hears about Kim's wedding to the American GI Chris Scott and crashes as they hold the ceremony, chastising her for being in the company of "losers and whores". He accuses Kim of betraying their parents' promise and warns her that she will be cursed for it. 1978 After the Liberation of Saigon, Thuy becomes a high-ranking officer of the communist government and subsequently tasks The Engineer, Kim's old boss in Dreamland to find her and so he can ask her hand again in marriage. Thuy eventually finds her living in the slums, and asks her to join him now that he can provide her with a home. Kim, however, reveals her three-year-old child with Chris named Tam and Thuy becomes disgusted that she is still waiting for the return of her American husband, calling her a traitor to her own country. After she refuses his marriage proposal again, Thuy declares her son an abomination and decides to execute him in front of her. With no other choice than to protect her son, Kim shoots Thuy using a gun Chris gave her. She screams as Thuy dies in her arms. Kim's Nightmare After Kim becomes a refugee in Bangkok, she is haunted by her memories of Thuy, taunting her and blaming her for his death. Thuy's warning that Kim is "cursed" for her betrayal will soon prove to be somewhat true as she would later meet Chris with his new wife, Ellen and commit suicide herself. Musical numbers Act I * Thuy's Intervention (with Chris and Kim) * The Morning of the Dragon (with Soldiers, The Engineer and Guards) * Back in Town (with The Engineer, Kim, and Soldiers) * You Will Not Touch Him (with Kim) Act II * Kim's Nightmare (with Kim, Chris, John, and Soldiers) Background Unlike the other characters based on Madame Butterfly, Thuy is a composite character, corresponding in part to both The Bonze and Prince Yamadori. Notes * Thuy was originated by Keith Burns, who is Caucasian. Similar to Jonathan Pryce who played The Engineer, Burns relied heavily on prosthetic to make his appearance more Asian. Due to allegations of racism, subsequent actors who played Thuy have been of East Asian descent. * Thuy means ''water ''("thủy") in Vietnamese. It may also mean ''friendly, gentle or the pussy willow plant depending on the tone. Thuy, however is traditionally a female name. * Thuy's casting notes read "Strong willed, aggressive and militaristic. Intensely patriotic and anti-American. Strong vocal and dramatic ability required." Notable portrayals * Keith Burns (Original West End) * Barry K. Bernal (Original Broadway) * Yukio Yamagata, Atsushi Yamamoto and Akira Tomemori (Original Japanese Cast) * Robert Seña (Miss Saigon in Manila) * Christian Rey Marbella (2001-2007 UK Tour) * Yohei Izumi (2004-2014 Japanese Tour) * tekkan and Katsumi Toi (2004 Japanese Tour) * RJ Rosales (Australian production) * Kazuaki Ishii (2008-2009 Japanese Tour) * Kyohei Kanda (2008-2009, 2014-2020 Japanese Tours) * Kwang-Ho Hong, Ethan Le Phong (2014 West End Revival) * Sang-Woong Jo (2015 West End Revival) * Masaaki Fujioka (2016 Japanese Tour) * Devin Ilaw (2017 Broadway Revival) * Gerald Santos (2017 UK Tour) * Jinwoo Jung (2018 US Tour) * Taiki Nishikawa (2020 Japanese Tour) Gallery Thuy Kwang-Ho-Hong.jpg|Hong Kwang-Ho as Thuy tumblr_nfau5cnkAN1tn74hjo1_1416421920_cover.jpg|Keith Burns as Thuy Thuy-devin-ilaw.jpg|Devin Ilaw as Thuy tumblr_n1ifsbOwKh1tn74hjo4_400.jpg|Robert Seña as Thuy main-qimg-5db6c1d3817abb588281f481bd48c28e-c.jpg|Barry K. Bernal as Thuy tumblr_nf1mtpnP2w1tn74hjo1_400.jpg|RJ Rosales as Thuy Category:Characters